A Beautiful Relationship
by londonpunker14
Summary: Lily accepts James’ invitation to Hogsmeade. Will she be surprised at what she finds? OneShot


**A Beautiful Relationship**

**Author:**

**Londonpunker14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing this and Harry and Hermione would be together in the real books.**

**Summary: Lily accepts James' invitation to Hogsmeade. Will she be surprised at what she finds? One-Shot**

**Rating: PG**

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! This is my first ever fan fiction. I love reading them and I've tried on several occasions to write one but they never work out. My next one will probably be Draco-Ginny or Harry-Hermione. Please leave a review at the end! Criticism is good for my soul. I need it. I know I do! Oh Yeah, and this is a one-shot **

**A Beautiful Relationship**

**Prologue**

**What possessed her to do it? She had no idea. After 6 years of saying no, what possessed her to agree to a date with James Potter! The world must be coming to an end. That was the only possible explanation for it. There was no way in hell she, Lily Potter had consented to willingly accompany James Potter, lead marauder to Hogsmeade village. Nope she'd done it. She was sure of it. She decided to just chalk it up to a bout of severe insanity. What had she gotten herself into? Anything but what would turn out to be a beautiful relationship, right?**

**Chapter 1: Hogsmeade Weekend**

**_Breathe, Breathe, _Lily mentally scolded herself. "Okay, okay. I can do this. It's only one date." She quietly murmured herself. She had looked at her watch and saw that she had 15 minutes till she was supposed to meet Potter in the Great Hall. She pulled on her cloak and scarf and headed down. Time to face her doom.**

**_Wow he actually looks nice. It even looks like he tried to tame that wild hair of his, _Lily thought to herself. He offered his arm to her and She accepted nervously. Wait nervously? Why should she be nervous? After all this was just the same arrogant, annoying James Potter. I mean, really what was there to be nervous about?**

**It was several minutes before she realized James had been talking to her. "Lily? Lily, hello are you there?" questioned James. "OH! Sorry! Guess I just forgot myself there for a second. What was it you were saying James?" Lily asked. " I was just thanking you for coming with me today, seeing as you'd probably rather be with your friends" stated James rather shyly.**

**Hold up a sec. Shy? James Potter shy. This was a new side to James; a sensitive side that she'd never seen before, though it shocked her yet pleased her at the same time. "It's no problem James." I answered back quietly. I heard him release the breath he'd been holding since I started talking. As of late I'd begun to notice all the little things about James Potter. Such as the fact that when he was nervous he held his breath, and mussed up his hair so it looked more tousled than it normally did. Or when he scrunched p his nose when he was deep in thought about something. Wait a minute, since when had she started paying suck close attention to James Potter that she noticed all the little things he did? Oh well she'd come back to that later.**

**Their walk down to the village was in a nervous silence. Lily though many times of saying something but would squash the idea immediately. What Lily didn't know was that James Potter was having similar thoughts. **

**"So where should we go first? Honeydukes, the Three Broomsticks, Zonkos, Flourish and Blotts…" James trailed off. "Ummm…How about we do the Three Broomsticks first and grab some Butterbeers, and then we'll hit up Honeydukes Sweetshop. We can figure out what to do from there." Lily answered him back. "Okay, sounds great!" said James enthusiastically.**

**They entered the noisy pub and went to find a table. "I'll be right back with two butterbeers in a sec. Okay Lily" stated James. Lily just nodded her head in response with a huge smile on her face. He returned a few minutes later with the two butterbeers in hand. "Here you go Lily," he said as he sat down their drinks. Lily accepted it gratefully and proceeded to take a long draught from the bottle. When I finally set it back down it was half empty. James just sat there with his jaw on the table in utter disbelief. "What? You think a bookworm can't drink?" Lily asked playfully. " N-n-no!" stuttered James. "It's just I've never seen you do that before. Or any other girl for that matter. 'Cept for my gram." James said with a smile creeping onto his face. We spent the next half hour talking about our families as we made our way to Honeydukes Sweet Shop.**

**"Mmmmm…. I love it in here, always halve. All the smells. I can almost taste the sweets." Lily said to James with a wide grin on her face. "I know exactly what you mean," replied James. "Alright, so I'll go get my sweets, you get yours and I'll meet you back here in 15 minutes," Lily instructed. "Okay, see you in 15 minutes," James replied.**

**I wandered around the store picking up things here and there. They ran into each other by the acid pops. "You like these things?" Lily asked surprised. "Yeah, it's weird I know. Most people can't take these things but I absolutely love them!" said James enthusiastically. "Me too! All my friends think it's the strangest thing in the world but I just can't seem to get enough of them," Lily answered back agreeing wholeheartedly with what James has said just moments before. They both proceeded to take about 20 each. After all they were only a knut a piece. **

**After making their purchases they both walked outside eating an acid pop. "So where to next?" asked James happily. "Well Mr. Potter I believe we said we'd next visit Zonkos, so let's go!" exclaimed Lily.**

**Lily took off down the street towards Zonkos. James just stared after her in awe. He got his wits together and took off after her. He arrived at Zonkos shortly after Lily. She was already browsing the shelves taking things off and looking at them at random intervals. He simply stared at her for a while, a slight smile tugging at his mouth. He quickly looked away when he noticed that she had noticed him staring at her, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. Lily smiled to herself and walked over to him. They browsed a while longer, both getting generous amounts of dung bombs and flying whizbees. James picked up some fanged frizzbees earning him a slight giggle from Lily when it bit him. **

**They exited Zonkos hand in hand, and walked down the street together towards Flourish and Blotts. Lily was happily surprised when she learned that James enjoyed reading almost as much as she did. Almost. She left with a copy of _For Whom the Bell Tolls_ by Earnest Hemmingway and him with a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. Both books were purchased with the urging from the other. Both were laughing hysterically as the walked down the street back towards the castle just for the sake of laughing and being with each other that day. **

**Once they finally reached their separate dorms they stopped. Lily was reluctant to admit to herself that she didn't want him to let go of her hand, but all good things must eventually come to an end. James slowly released her hand as though he too was reluctant to let go. Actually now that she thought about it, James probably was pretty reluctant to let go. He was about to say goodbye when he was stopped mid-word. What was the cause of this? It was Lily's mouth on his. When he realized this he quickly kissed her back. It was tender but passionate and full of fire. Her arms wound themselves around his neck and his arms automatically went around her waist. They were both surprised at how right this felt and how well their bodies fit together. They both slowly pulled away for the need of air. "Wow" they both said, then laughed. Lily softly murmured, "I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Thanks for a great and memorable day James. Goodnight." With that she turned and walked slowly up the stairs to her dorm, a smirk forming on her lips as she heard him "whoop" from downstairs. The beginning of a beautiful relationship indeed.**

_**The End**_

**Authors Note: Thank you to all who read and that you had to suffer through my writing which I hope to improve through what? YOUR REVIEWS! Yes, that's it you read it now review, review, REVIEW!**

**Thanks from londonpunker14!**


End file.
